


Floating Cathedral

by DeadDoveDoNotYeet



Series: Dead Dove Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDoveDoNotYeet/pseuds/DeadDoveDoNotYeet
Summary: Jaskier, a young choirboy, stays late to spend some quality time with his favorite priest.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dead Dove Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160768
Kudos: 46





	Floating Cathedral

**Author's Note:**

> My first prompt fill from Tumblr!

The evening light shone dimly through the stained glass windows of the cathedral, casting a golden light throughout which was contrasted by deep shadow. The building was silent, save for the rhythmic slapping of skin against skin intermingled with cries of ecstasy.

“Had enough, Jaskier?” The deep baritone voice of the clergyman echoed in the otherwise empty room, sending shivers down the brunettes back. He only whined in reply, pushing his hips back to meet the other man thrust-for-thrust.

“Never, father, want all of you--” he gasped out, eyes fluttering at the feeling of the priests rosary beads pressing into the delicate skin of his throat, not enough to constrict his breath, but enough to make his cock ache.

“Such a greedy boy, Jaskier,” the priest said, the hand not holding the rosary instead gripping the young mans hips, pulling him back and impaling him on his cock.

The priest groaned as Jaskier squeezed around him, speeding up his thrusts and pressing the boy against the altar firmly, head thrown back in pure bliss at the sensations overwhelming him.

“Look at you, spreading yourself for me in such a holy place,” he said, seating himself as deep inside the younger man as he could, grinding forward. Jaskier cried out, shaking and panting.

“Father please, oh _fuck_ , yes please sir, _please_ let me cum,” he begged, the timbre of his voice musical even in the throes of ecstasy. He felt so full, the priests cock pressing so deep inside of him, deeper than his fingers had ever gone, pressing against something that made him _quiver_.

“Are you going to cum, Jaskier? Cum all over the altar? You might as well, you’ve already made a mess of it,” he said, his hips working rhythmically against the others ass as he fucked his cock as deep inside of him as he could.

Jaskier went completely still, his body stiff as he spilled himself across the bare stone of the altar, his cries echoing through the cathedral. The priest came not long after, grunting loudly and pressing the boy down against the cold stone, emptying himself as deep inside of his body as he could.

They lay panting for what seemed like hours before the priest pulled his cock free, Jaskier gasping at the sudden emptiness. He stood slowly, whining at the feeling of cum leaking down the backs of his thighs as he leaned against the chest of the other man.

"Same time again tomorrow, father?”


End file.
